War Defence
Read “War - Basics” info first!! Help on how to setup warbase is here "Town Layout" Section heading * Walls: upgrade them as much as possible, they are your primary defence, if you’re good enough to be in a War team, you should have mostly Level 7 or 8 as a minimum. * Defenders: upgrade ONE garrison and ONE stable as high as possible. Bonus defenders coming from Town Centre and Forests have the same strength as your best defenders. * Missile Silo: this is a game changer, available once you are Global age, get it ASAP! * Command Post: you can’t join a war without one, that is where your loot will go after the war finishes. Make sure it is big enough to hold all the stolen loot! * Create War Base: the aims in War are different to the normal game you need a different base layout (click 4-arrow button on right and see War Base tab) Defensive Strategies There is no perfect layout. Attackers come in different shapes and sizes and there’s no way to stop them all. The goal is to limit their stars. You should be able to limit similar level players to 2-3 stars. If they are forced to use higher level players to attack you, that helps the team. * Protect Town Centre: the first goal is to prevent a ‘quick victory’, it’s unlikely to happen from 50% destruction. If unsure, when designing a layout, try placing the TC in the middle of the map and building outwards. * Protect Defence Buildings: to get the stars for 75% & 100% the enemy will need to destroy your guns. They will lose many troops if your Silo, Stronghold, Castle, Guns, Garrison, Stables are behind walls. * Focus Defence: you have a choice, defend a few items well or defend everything badly. Markets, Mills, Fields are all useless in War, their only use really is to distract the enemy and slow down their attack. You do not lose anything if they are destroyed. *'Walls are Limited': you will never have enough, prioritise! Do not build a huge outer wall and then try to fill in the middle. Start at the middle, place the buildings you need (TC, Guns, Garrison) and work out a good way to protect them with walls from a marauding army. Double thickness walls do not work, ONE engineer can take out BOTH layers, back smaller boxes instead. Try not to have any empty space inside the walls, it’s a waste, keep it compact and you’ll save on walls. Top Tips * Tip 1 - Fake Base: During Day 1 (planning day) you can change your War Base as much as you like, but changes will only become visible when Day 2 (fighting day) starts. So...a trick to limit enemy planning is to Activate a crappy base before war begins, the enemy will assign a low rank person to attack you. However, during Day 1 (planning day) you switch base to your real killer base. When fighting starts they will get a nasty shock. Just don’t forget to switch during the planning day! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:War